Talk:Tuskertrap
wiped in a party of 10. soporific not only wipe shadows, but poison potions and sublimation does not wake up up from sleep. kiting with DoT only recommended but we don't have any skilled RDM/NIN to do it. Ayrlie 03:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Soporific deals damage, and due to this is blocked by fanatics drink. If you have a bunch of melee on hand, you could most likely do this with fanatics. Duo'd this thing 2x Blu/nin thanks to fanatics. One blu would pin it, and not give it any TP, while the other grabbed a fanatics, came back and spammed spells until it almost wore, then started pinning. At this point the other blu no longer had hate, and would grab a fanatics, come back, rinse/repeat. At first I tried treating this like the bat NM in this zone, trying to solo it, but the time it took to deaggro was about 3x or so. The only safe way to solo this monster seems to be by kiting/pinning while give it no MP whatsoever. Soporific solo means you're dead, reraise is a must.Felren 06:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Fairly easy solo on 99 Dnc/Nin. Had him down to 2% when I got hit with soporific because I was mid-weaponskill and couldn't react fast enough. He put me in the red but I was able to wake up in time to put shadows back up, waltz, and kill him. Abyssite dropped on first kill without red proc. ~Zazhi, sylph * Solo'd this down to 12% on my SMN (MM/Ultimate/Ducal Guard) hate was really hard to control at the end so I popped Fanatic's Tonic, but both his regular hits and his drain effect ignored the physical immunity. Diabolos' Night Terror was usually around 1k, but the drain effect started at 1/hit and got up to 3/hit at the end (while it drained me for 69/hit) Also, I never saw him sleep from soporific, so it could maybe be a long solo just using him. --Mnakal 14:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ** Solo'd on SMN with Diabolos and RR instead of Ultimate. Took about 50 minutes due to having to use a sprinter's tonic and lose hate at 20% after which he went back up to 50%. With Noctoshield Diabolos usually would get drained for 0, not really sure if that's worth it though since Palsy Pollen really sucks. --Mnakal 09:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fight him by the bridge, healers up top, DD down below. I would dedicate a healer to waking from sleep and another to heal person with hate/buff/enfeeble. Sleep-waker can take over healing if main runs low on mp or gets slept. Dnc/nin/pld/mnk can probably tank it (had dnc tank). I pulled hate on blu, was slept and dead in about 10secs. Have to wake DD up FAST or they can wipe very quick. First attempt successful, killed him in about 2minutes. 2nd attempt i pulled hate and we wiped. Recommend blu sticks to stunning unless he has lots of hp or tanking setup. healers dont pull hate and it should be easy fight. --Defiledsickness Easily killed by a party with a dedicated healer. Seal hunting saw me spend 20+ hours on this guy and we always had a Monk tank keep hate down by the rocks while a Black Mage and Blue Mage hunted for triggers on the bridge. By the time we usually got the trigger, it's hp was almost gone and our Thief would then add on as a DD and it would go down very quick. Occasionally the Black Mage would pull hate and would just run off the bridge to the Monk and let him regain hate. A Red Mage of White Mage was on healing/wake up duty while the rest of the party killed the normal traps for pop items. Not a difficult fight for any mid-large sized group. --Rebrade 09:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Attempted to solo this on DNC90/NIN45. Theoretically possible, but it is EXTREMELY accurate. Noticeably more accurate than Ovni, Tablilla, Npfundlwa, Asanbosam, and Gukumatz. Having a WHM or /whm to Paralyna would probably mean the difference between success and failure.Mikauk 04:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) **Was a little reluctant to attempt solo after reading above comment, but now curious whether or not the above poster used any evasion gear. I soloed this just now as same job and level. He was able to hit maybe 1 out of 10 attacks at most :/ Was also very easy to stun. Only annoying part was paralyze, but it didn't fell me. --Zatias 20:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Usually an easy solo as 99PUP/NIN with Soulsoother. Soporific is, obviously, the potential wrench in the gears. Recommend keeping Automaton close to NM as gravity will keep you from regaining hate as enmity decays and will probably result in a dead puppet. An unlucky Soporific can ruin things but, as stated above, a half-decent evasion set can save you. --Gouka 19:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't Panic! *'Solo': Went on 90NIN/45DNC solo : Atma's RR/GH/Apoc Gear: (+20 Eva Sekka+2) x 2; Spry +9 Eva; Aurore Doublet; O hat; Ethereal Earring; Ungur's; Iga Hands+2; Ballerines; Boxer's Mantle - was my evasion set. Fought it normally in AF3 Head/Legs/Feet +1 - Hands/Body+2. Kurayami/Hojo landed 100% with only 330 skill. Changed into Eva set when it hit me with soporific until it wore or woke me up - It can wake you through hitting you, just not 100%. Used healing waltz on palsy pollen, was never a problem. Took less than 10 mins --TarquinOf Pandy 22:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Party': Came back later with a small group for !! Triggers - WHM THF BLM NIN/DNC(me!) Gear/Atmas as above - incredibly easy. WHM and BLM stayed at range, THF half farmed pops, half killed NM. NM died in less than 5 mins each time, never any trouble, even when we all ended up too close from hate resets and Soporific landed on us all. Just tanked in evasion gears until we awoke and carried on killing. --TarquinOf Pandy 22:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Very easy solo for BST99/DNC49. Used RR/MC/DG Atmas (only notable gear is two Guichard's +2 and -10% Pdt Helm) and sent Falcorr do the work. Gotta stay quite abit away from the NM since his Soporific has 20 yalms reach and you could be asleep for a while...I just did Fantod every now and then, never needed to heal my pet. For Ferine legs seals this NM is perfect... it's not heavily camped like Sirrush and Flamme Skimmer just takes too long with the crazy Evasion :P Happy farming! Ghades 255 (talk) 14:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) BST solo It's extremly easy solo as BST99 /NIN (only for proc) Using FaithfulFalcorr , Atma MC , RR , GH the only problem is that seals have low drop rate